


You give me butterflies (aka I wanna fuq u but don't know it) rewrite

by The_Horrible_Person



Series: One big (tiny) happy famILY [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brothers, Big Gay Love Story, Bullying, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deceit | Janus Sanders Acts Like a Snake, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has PTSD, Deceit | Janus Sanders has burn scars, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, F/M, Foster Care, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Sleep | Remy Sanders Needs a Hug, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Crush, Teenage Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, Teenagers, WTF, burn scars, but also a cat, foster mom, i mean kinda, i want death, its complicated, satanic goth group, yeee, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: Dramatic idiots? Check, Lots of sexual tension and people being feckin stupid? Check, Logan being a hyperactive 7 year old that loves school? Absolutely check.What happens when the town's so called 'devil' and 'outcast' meet in the bathroom of gay? Will people finally realize how much of sweetheart Janus is? Or perhaps how outgoing and sociable Remy is? Probably not but whatever their still going to be friends.And feckin plot twist Janus might have NOT KILLED HIS ENTIRE FAMILY.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, desleep
Series: One big (tiny) happy famILY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. gay bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> original chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636939/chapters/52587346
> 
> its an entire series lol

_"Serpent" "checkered freak" "flint and steal"_ **_"fire starter_ ** _"_

Those were the pathetic taunts people tended to throw at him, along with the occasional demon or murder but he never really considered them. They had really hurt him when he was a ten-year-old and nobody would ever play with him because he was the devil that killed his family, _which wasn’t even true_.

But technically it didn't really matter right at the moment considering he's got bigger problems, like the fact his mask has almost completely been cracked, also the fact that he was stuck in a god damn bathroom with some random dude the goth assholes had decided to chase after as well. They had been hiding in this bathroom for who ever knows how long, and the dude was currently vigorously typing on computer while he basically ignored Janus's entire presence.

He had long coal black hair that was bunched up tightly into a bun upon his head, little curly strands hanging in front of their face. The hair might've been as dark as coal but honestly Janus could see diddly shit in the tiny poorly lit bathroom stall. His skin was almost as pale as Virgil's (which Janus thought was impossible) and he adorned a large worn out leather jacket that could have been black at one point but was now just a darkish gray, he also seemed to have two ear pricing and wore sunglasses even though it was not only night time but also almost impossible to see in general. Staying true to emoish look he also had skin-tight ripped black jeans and knee high dark purple boots. Honestly, the entire outfit was kind of over the top but so was everyone he had ever met- 

"Why were they chasing you?" Janus snapped out of his ogling as a Deepesh voice cut through his internal Monologue and looked into the (ridiculously hard to see) eyes of the emo. 

"I have zero clue dude; might've just thought I was freakish enough to deserve a beating or something, or maybe the name Janus was to girlish for their little hetero brains to handle." He got an eyebrow raise at that, and the dude closed his laptop and placed it besides him, turning to face Janus.

"That explain nothing, you look fine actually. To be honest I thought their faces might’ve looked uglier." For once Janus was happy to have a shitty mask covering his face, until he realized that he didn't in fact have his mask and was probably blushing like a little schoolgirl which made him want to _die_.

"look whoever you are-" "Remy." "I'm going to guess you have no idea who I am and what happened to me, so to put a stupidly long story short I am the sole survivor of a disaster that killed my family and almost everyone in this stupid town thinks I started it." Remy eyed him strangely and took off his sunglasses, folding them and shoving them into his jacket pocket.

"Their chasing after me because I have weird purple eyes, and they think I'm the devil which is probably true actually." Janus snorted at that and Remy gave him a charming smile causing his blush to deepen quite a bit. His mask was already kind of fucked so he decided to take it off and place it beside him, revealing the massive burn scar covering his right side. It had long since stopped hurting but it was still sensitive to human contact and a lot of chemicals, it also had little folds of scar tissue here and there.

“I terrify them, they think I look like a half serpent because I don’t have much of an earlobe or nose anymore, having zero hair on my right side doesn’t help with that much either.” Janus scoffed sadly, suddenly finding more interest in his shoes than Remy’s face.

“Well I think that’s stupid, your honestly one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.” Suddenly Janus could feel Remy’s knees against his and a hand on his scars, which sent an intense tingling sensation throughout his body making his brain turn into a pile of mush.

"I-I um, y-you’re the uh, fir-st person othe-r thann Vir-gil to seee mY faCe." _'FUCK ABORT ABORT! PULL AWAY DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN BEING GAY STUPID BODY!'_ Janus's mind screamed at him as he stuttered out the broken sentence, trembling like a god damn leaf as Remy continued to rub his sensitive face. Then suddenly Remy stopped, and before Janus could protest, he was pulled into the taller teens lap and the rubbing continued. His flush deepened even further somehow when Remy dipped his other hand below Janus's shirt and stroked the large patch of scar tissue that covered his right side, making his chest begin to rumble and his throat force purrs of pleasure out as he struggled to keep his failing composure. 

At this point Janus had given up on trying to control the little high pitched mewls that tumbled out of his mouth, his chest practically vibrating as he shook. At some point in time he had been turned around to face Remy whom now had both of his hands under Janus's shirt stroking his entire torso and his forehead against Janus’s. Janus couldn't do more than stare half lidded at the boy but if he could, he would have seen the furious blush that had settled across Remy's face making the freckles on there pop out. 

##  _**MR BLUE SKY PLEASE TELL ME WHY-**_

Both teens had a heart attack as Remy's phone rung knocking them both out of the daze, they were in. Janus fell onto the floor halfway and Remy ripped his hands out from under the shirt and snatched his phone, smashing a few keys in making the alarm stop.

"Sorry, that was my curfew..." Remy shoved his phone into his jackets pocket and grabbed his computer, standing up and holding his hand out for Janus to grab, after hoisting him upwards Janus fumbled with the bathroom doors handle, basically kicking the door in wards as he struggled to walk straightly (hAW)

"So um, want to meet at my house after school-" "YeS- I mean sure." Both teens stared at their feet before Remy gave Janus his phone to type his number into. 

"Seeya tomorrow...?" and with that voice crack, both walked off into the wrong direction, only noticing when they were twenty feet away from the bathroom.

Nether had any real idea one what was happening, but they weren't about to question it (they probably should've though.)


	2. Why is everyone crashing today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Super duper suggestive content (no smut, just a interrupted wet dream), some swearing, my shitty humor, deceit (idk why ur reading this bc every chapter will almost certainly have deceit), talks of peen and vayja (Its worried differently tho, because I'm not an uncultured swine), Deceit has a slit but goes by he/him pronouns so I guess trans? Not really tho bc their idea of gender is different from us. Juices (take that whatever way you want)

_He could feel strong firm hands on his hips, rubbing along the sensitive skin that covered most of his body, forcing soft whimpers of pleasure out of his mouth. His chest began vibrating as the hands slowly began their toying upwards towards his nipples, brushing over the the soft nubs making them harden.One hand started to trailed downwards as the other continued to rub and pinch his nipple gently, the other hand getting closer and closer to his almost overwhelmingly hot sticky heat-_

Janus woke up with a start, his heart and slit pounding, _'God its absolutely throbbing.'_

Groaning as even more slick gush out of his body, soaking his bottom with a somewhat sticky yet slippery substance. he kicked off his somehow still dry blankets he threw his legs over the edge of his bed, stretching his body until he felt a few satisfactory pops. It was the fifth time this week he had had this stupid fecking dream and it was really getting on his god damn nerves, so what if he and Remy got along nicely and every day after school since they had met in the _bathroom of gay_ as his older brother so beautifully put it. They were just starting a surprisingly good friendship, and his stupid body wouldn't mess that up for him!  


"Janus! Logan! Get out of bed it's breakfast! " His mum yelled from downstairs, and then exactly five seconds later a loud thump and pained groaning came from Logan's and Virgil's bedroom. Janus snickered softly as he heard Logan yelling at Virgil to wake up or he'd kick him downstairs. Not wanting the same wrath as his older sibling Janus quickly stripped out of his disgusting bottom and sweaty top and flung them in his Landry basket _(his mum hadn't questioned him yet, she just left a large pack of pads on his bed for him)_ quickly yoinking his dressers drawers open and putting on a plaid long selves shirt, his rainbow panties _(thanks mum)_ , a plain pair of jeans along with his worn down runners, his yellow gloves and his _new_ mask. Giving a quick kiss and two large mealworms to his newly hatched twin corn snakes he grabbed his bookbag and dunked outside his bedroom.

"Virgiiiieeee! Come ooonnn, you gotta ggoooo!" Logan whined while pulling a very sleep deprived emo but the arm downstairs.  


"Logan darling, I'm taking you to school today. Virgil had a long shift and needs his sleep." His mum said. Logan dropped Virgil's hand like it was hot coal causing Virgil to fall backward as Logan bolted down the steps doing three at a time. Chuckling to himself, Janus grabbed a pancake and walked outside with it in hand waving back to his adopted family as he began towards his school.

  
His good mood slowly turned sour as he remembered the dreams he had been having lately, he had been worried lately that he might be an omega, considering all the signs he'd been showing lately. He even snatched a pamphlet from the nice nurse lady's office.

**_ Am I a Omega? _ **  
Being an Omega is a wonderful thing, and should be celebrated just like every secondary gender. Omega's are no lesser than Beta's, Alpha's, or even Gamma's. If you are wondering about your secondary gender being a Omega you should first know these things.

-Omega's only have Slits, while Beta's and Gamma's can have either sex organ.

-Omega's tend to be more sensitive to physical contact

-Omega's are the only other known secondary gender that's able to reject potential mates other than Beta's

-Omega's have a naturally stronger immune system and sense of mothering instincts.  
Now that we know this, let's go over the symptoms of an Omega's secondary gender.

-Obsession with bedrooms or friends bedrooms

-In order to defend themselves from unwanted mates, Omega's are almost always taller than 5ft7

-Obsessive cleaning and grooming of their own, and others self.

-More attraction to Adults (not limited to adopted family's) and other people who have shown more alpha like characteristics.

-clothing getting soaked by slick and sweat more often

-higher temperatures and sensitivity to touches

-sometimes overwhelming urges to care for random individuals, friends, and siblings

-increased number of wet dreams of the body's chosen mate.

The last one had Janus pausing. Did his body just decide to be a fecking jerk and lust after Remy, or was it some kind of weird phase? Well, anything was better than Virgil at least. He'd presented as a Alpha a few years back, and since his mum was the only beta in their house so it hadn't been much of a issue. Actually Virgil might be related to him so it didn't really matter either way, and Logan was 7 so he was the least likely to present right now. He had sensitive scar tissue so maybe that could explain that, but even then anything they tried never really stopped the sensitivity, even as his scar healed more. He has a lot of the symptoms and well, he has a slit... 

  
"Hey there darlin', whatcha thinkin' bout?" Remy said startling Janus out of his inner Dialogue. Debating on whether or not telling Remy about his predicament might come back to eat his ass- I mean bite it. Janus decided on sharing.

  
"I think I might be a Omega, and my feckin' body is going absolute haywire." Janus crossed his arms grumpily, as Remy put his arm around the others shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting manner.

  
"Well, if it helps console you, my péré says I'm almost certainly an alpha, and goddamn gurl everyone's smell is so strong it gives me headaches on the daily. " **_'NO THIS DID NOT HELP CONSOLE HIM, IN FACT IT JUST GIVES HIS BRAIN THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A COC-'_**

  
"Whoa little bud, you good?" Remy was looking at him with concern written all over his face. 'Titty croissants' his brain helpfully supplied as he wracked his brain for an excuse.

  
"Yeah em fine, just worried about a test today. " It was a bullshit excuse, but hey it still worked and it at least got Remy's face to relax back into a playful one.

  
"Well then, good luck hon', see ya at lunch!" Remy plastered a messy kiss on Janus's mask and unhooked his arm from his shoulders, walking backwards shooting finger guns at Janus as he walked in the direction of his supposed classroom, which was actually just the wall but Janus wasn't about to tell him that. 

  
A large smile made its way on his face as he heard Remy smack into the wall. Continuing his walk to his classroom, he silently hoped that his symptoms were nothing but puberty.

_Plot twist it wasn't feckin' puberty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to like this as much as I enjoy writing it! I mean damn guys thank you :D
> 
> Also I'm here to spread the magic of desleep uwu, plus I'm working on Janus's design, I've finished the drawing I just need to do it pen! Also for anyone not asking he's 5ft9 and a bit of twig (also he's 16, and Rem's 17 and 6ft1)
> 
> Logan and Virgil are actually related, Logan's 7 and Virgil's 21. The Dragon witch (mum) adopted Logan when he was a newborn and Virgil was 14. Janus was a year before (i think I forgot somehow)
> 
> I need to shut up, Thanks for the kudo's guys! If you have any questions I will gladly answer them because I am sad-
> 
> Discord; Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501
> 
> I enjoy company so come talk to moi, also a beta reader, or even just cristism is thanked, have a fantastic day!

**Author's Note:**

> they shall eVENTUALLY smash, but not soon???? Idk lol, I need some practice with writing smut and whatnot so here we gO.
> 
> (yes I ship Desleep, Idk why but I personally find it cute and have been writing it since forever.)
> 
> here is ma tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinypeacenoodles  
> discord Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501


End file.
